banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty Bucket Bay
Rusty Bucket Bay is the eighth of nine worlds found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Rusty Bucket Bay that you can play and listen to: Rusty Bucket Bay Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Boss Boom Box Number of Moves: None Jiggies Needed: Twelve Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Red Mystery Egg Transformation: None Classification: World Theme: Harbor Points of Interest *The Rusty Bucket **Engine Room **Captain's Quarters **Shipmate's Quarters **The Galley **The Cargo Hold **The Anchor Room **The Map Room *The Warehouse *Cargo Crane *Toxic Waste Pool *Three Blue Cargo Containers *Storage Shed *Snacker's Pool *The Boathouse *The Egg Toll *Jinjo Prison Abilities Learned *None Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Inside The Warehouse': Inside The Warehouse to the left of the Banjo-Kazooie Pad. #'Free Snorkel': Rescue Snorkel from under the ship's anchor by following the chain up to The Anchor Room inside the ship where the Anchor Switch can be found. #'On Top of the Smokestack': On top of one of the smokestacks on the ship. #'Racing the Crane': Hit the switch on one of the cranes to lift the cage off the deck of the ship, then climb the crane and board the ship to snag the Jigsaw Piece before the time runs out. #'Sound the Whistles': Enter the code "312-111" on the whisle switches towards the bow of the ship. #'Inside the Captain's Quarters': Inside the Captain's Quarters. Break open one of the portholes of the deck of the ship to enter and then break open the closet and defeat the enemy inside. #'Engine Room's Platform': On a platform inside of the Engine Room. #'Behind the Propellers': Just behind the ship's propellers. Hit both of the Propeller Switches in the Engine Room to stop them from spinning and then reach the Jigsaw Piece before the time runs out. #'Defeat Boss Boom Box': Defeat Boss Boom Box in the ship's Cargo Hold. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': Inside the second Blue Cargo Container at the rim of the bay. #'Green': On a floating barrel in the Toxic Waste Pool. #'Orange': In the corner of the world behind the ship. Fire Blue Eggs into The Egg Toll. #'Pink': In a large alcove underwater, under the grate that the Beehive sits upon just to the right of the Banjo-Kazooie Pad. #'Yellow': On a buoy with a yellow Jinjo flag on it in the small fenced area where Snacker swims. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #In The Boathouse which can be accessed by a hole in the wall in Snacker's Pool. Activate the Hollow Honeycomb Switch inside and use the Flight Pad to reach it. #In a small hexagonal window at the bottom of the tunnel which leads to the Engine Room. Witch Switch *On top of a tower near the stern (or back) of the ship. A Jigsaw Piece appears in the room prior to the entrance to this world. The water must be raised to reach it. Mumbo Tokens *By the Green Jinjo in the Toxic Waste Pool. *Inside the oven in The Galley (warning: you'll be burnt upon entering the oven). *In front of the bridge in front of The Egg Toll with the text "Toll 2" above it (fire six Blue Eggs into the toll). *Two Mumbo Tokens in the Engine Room (stop the engines before you get them). *In a lifeboat to the side of The Rusty Bucket. *Inside the Shipmate's Quarters on the pillow of the one bed. Extra Lives *Destroy all of the Boom Boxes in one of the Blue Cargo Containers. *Go in the Engine Room and go by the window (the one by the room with the switch). *Inside the storage hut between the Banjo-Kazooie Pad and Snacker's Pool on the top shelf. Stop 'n' Swop *'Red Mystery Egg': The Red Mystery Egg is found on the pillow of the bed in the Captain's Quarters. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Snorkel Bad Characters *Seaman Grublin *Snacker *Chump *Floatsam *Grimlet *Boom Box *Grille Chompa *Beehive Boss *Boss Boom Box Mini Games *None Trivia *Rumor has it that Captain Blackeye once sailed The Rusty Bucket, but it is more likely he would captain a traditional pirate ship as per his original role. *On the promotional video given to Nintendo Power subscribers prior to the game's release, narrator Jon Lovitz states that the name of the ship is the "H.M.S. Gruntilda". *Beneath The Rusty Bucket's name on the stern is the name of the city "Twycross, England", where Rareware is based. *Rusty Bucket Bay's Engine Room is commonly cited by players as the most difficult, complex, and frustrating part of any world in Banjo-Kazooie; indeed, the whole world is also commonly cited by players to be the most frustrating world in the game due to the diffculty rising from aforementioned Engine Room and the oily water. Conversely, some more experienced players cite Rusty Bucket Bay as their favorite Banjo-Kazooie world due to the challenges it presents. *Many players believe the garage door behind the Banjo-Kazooie pad was once meant to take players to Quagmire, an area in Banjo-Tooie, via Stop 'n' Swop since a similar door can be seen in the area. *When doing the whistle puzzle, the world's music changes to a version which has no whistle sounds as to not add any confusion in the memorization of the puzzle's whistle sounds. *It is not possible to complete the game without entering this world, because of the 810 Note Door in Gruntilda's Lair. *It is possible to complete Grunty's Furnace Fun and see the credits without having stepped foot in this world, a trait shared with Click Clock Wood. Gallery Captain's Quarters.jpg|Captain's Quarters Cargo Crane.png|Cargo Crane Engine Room.png|Engine Room Shipmate's Quarters.jpg|Shipmate's Quarters Snacker's Pool.png|Snacker's Pool Storage Shed.png|Storage Shed The Anchor Room.jpg|The Anchor Room The Boathouse.jpg|The Boathouse The Cargo Hold.jpg|The Cargo Hold The Egg Toll.png|The Egg Toll The Galley.jpg|The Galley The Map Room.jpg|The Map Room The Rusty Bucket.jpg|The Rusty Bucket The Warehouse.png|The Warehouse Toxic Waste Pool.png|Toxic Waste Pool Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Forums Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Organization Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Help Category:Help desk